NaLu One-Shot
by ChasingTheShadows
Summary: Lucy is hiding something from her boyfriend, Natsu, on their date night... and he's not letting her get away with it. NaLu one-shot!
"So? How about it?" She asked me.

I shook my head, mortified, as I looked up. "No. Absolutely not."

My head fell all the way back so I could see the top of the ferris wheel. I had agreed to come to the stupid park; it was date night, and Lucy had insisted that we come here. But I had made myself _absolutely clear_ that I was _not_ going on any moving rides.

She turned around so she could look at me, giving me her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

I shook my head. "No, Luce! You _know_ how sick I get!"

She sighed. "Alright, let's make a deal."

I raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"If you don't go on this very small, very romantic ferris wheel with me, you have to do the dishes… for the rest of the week!"

I chuckled. "Alright, I always do them anyway."

"Natsu! That is not true! _I_ do them!"

"Luceeeeeee," I groaned. "I'll be sick! Let's just go get some lunch, okay?"

She frowned, but nodded, taking my hand in hers.

"So, where are we going? There's so many places in this park, I can't even choose…"

"Well, why don't we go back to the guild? Mira's a pretty good cook…"

She shot me an angry glance. "No!"

"Geez," I said, running a hand through my spiky hair. "Alright. How about…"

I sniffed the air, seeing if I could get a good idea of what was out there.

"Well… there's a Mexican restaurant just up ahead, and there's a pizza place…"

Lucy's face brightened. "Yeah! Pizza!"

I smiled as she headed towards the pizza shop that had come into view, pulling me along with her. She could be stubborn, that much was sure. But at the end of the day, she was still my Luce.

* * *

"Oh, my _God,"_ Lucy moaned as she bit into the cheesy pizza. "This is _amazing."_

 _"_ Who's great idea was it to have food instead of go on a moving circle?" I said, casting her a devious glance.

She giggled, taking another bite. "Yours."

"Who's? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…"

"Natsu Dragneel's idea."

I smiled wider. "Aw, thank you, Luce. You made my day."

"Shut up," she mumbled through her mouthful of pizza.

I had just finished my first slice when I had an idea. "OH!"

She took a gulp of her water, throwing me a questioning look.

"Why don't we go see a movie tonight?"

She smiled as she put her glass of water down. "Sure, what were you thinking of seeing?"

"Well, there's this new movie called The Dead at Our Door, and it looked amazing! I've been wanting to see it for _ages,_ and—"

"Hold up," Lucy interrupted. "You want _me_ to watch a horror movie?"

Only at this moment, when she held another slice of pizza in her mouth, did I realise that she looked _perfect._ Not that she didn't always look good, but… today, she looked _amazing._ I let my eyes study her, holding my pizza mid-air. She was wearing a white singlet and a red skirt that rode just above her knees. And her usual converses.

"Luce," I said.

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"You look really good today. I mean, really, _really damn good_."

She blushed, looking at her plate. "You think?"

"No," I said. She raised an eyebrow. "I know."

She giggled, reaching across the small table and taking my hand.

"I love you, Natsu."

I smiled my signature smile, allowing some of the fire that roared within me to travel to the fingertips of my spare hand. I then pushed my hand into my hair, burning the salmon locks so they would stay in place.

"I love you too, Luce."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Lucy said as we took our seats in the back of the cinema.

We had decided to go see The Dead at Our Door. It had taken quite some convincing on my part, but I had finally won her over.

"You know what?" I whispered as the lights turned out. "I can't either."

She giggled as everyone quietened down.

But little did she know that I had a grand plan..

..This would be a fun night.

Because I knew her little 'secret'.

* * *

The movie was horrible. It was cheesy and the zombies looked fake and the actors were bad and it was just a terrible movie. Lucy didn't seem to think so.

She was absolutely terrified. We had been in here for about an hour, and we were in the part of the movie where the zombie was finally at the couple's door. The couple were hiding in their kitchen pantry, whispering fiercely.

I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying; I was too caught up in watching Lucy as she shivered and cringed as she intently watched the screen.

She zombie burst their front door down. Lucy's hand flew to her mouth to suppress a scream.

I took her hand. She squeezed it hard. I allowed a little bit of my fire to rush to the hand she had clenched tightly against her chest, and she sighed as it warmed her.

She had always loved it when I did that, especially in the cold months of winter.

I smiled. Yes, tonight would be amusing indeed.

* * *

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen," Lucy complained.

"Really? I mean, it was horrible and all, but I've seen worse…"

We commenced our walk back to Lucy's place.

The plan would take place soon.

"Why couldn't we have watched a Disney movie or something?"

"Because," I said simply. "That would be no fun."

She approached the side of the road, beside the river, and begun to balance along it, as she did every time we walked back. Magnolia was a small place, but there was sure a whole lot of fun and exciting stuff you could do here. I never really understood why Lucy balanced…

"Hey, Lucy?"

She stopped and looked back at me. "Yeah, Natsu?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Love you."

"Love you too." And she went back to balancing.

Her hands were outstretched beside her, helping her keep balance.

"Well, thanks for tonight, Dragneel. I really enjoyed myself."

She stopped her strange habit and turned herself so she was facing the river. Once I neared her she offered her hand to me, and I took it, confused.

She yanked me up, so I was standing beside her.

The dark sky's stars cast gorgeous reflections onto the river. It looked amazing.

"Well," Luce said as she dropped her bag to the ground behind her. "You coming in, or what?"

I raised an eyebrow, my expression narrowing as I realised what she was doing.

She was taking her shirt off.

In public.

"Lucy!" I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She said. "I wanna go for a swim."

I laughed. "You're serious?"

She nodded eagerly. "I've been meaning to do this for a while now, when better to do it than on my favourite night of the week with my favourite person in the world?"

I chuckled as I lifted my shirt over my head. "You're one crazy girl, Luce."

She was now in her panties and bra. I blushed as I realised this.

"Luce, you do realise that you're half-naked in public, right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"You're not getting into Gray's habits… are you?"

"RIGHT!" She yelled. I took her hand as I shivered at the thought of the freezing water below.

"You ready, my amazing boyfriend?

"As I'll ever be."

We both took a deep breath and jumped.

The jump was everything I had only felt in combat; adrenaline, adventure… _fear._

No, I wasn't scared. Because this… this was _fun._

Lucy gripped my hand tighter when we hit the water, but i didn't let go.

The water. It was cold beyond words.

She screeched when we surfaced. "NATSU! COLD!"

"Y- yeah," I whispered. "How d'ya think _I_ feel?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I nodded, wrapping my arm around her hip as I climbed up the ladder, bringing her with me.

When we reached solid ground, I just dropped.

I lay there, Lucy beside me, until she closed the distance between us. She crawled into my chest, and I brought my arms around her.

As I regained my natural (not really natural) body heat, I focused it on my chest, where Lucy's head was resting. She shivered in delight, snuggling in closer as I warmed her with my Dragon Slayer heat.

"Should've brought a change of clothes," I mumbled, kissing her head.

She giggled.

This was most definitely _not_ part of the plan.

* * *

"Arghhhhhh!" Lucy sighed as she stepped into the shower. I was in our bedroom, smiling wickedly as I imagined her reaction to my surprise.

"This water is _soooo warm._ You sure you don't wanna join me, babe?"

"Nah, I'm good," I replied.

"Alright, you're the one missing out."

Her words echoed through the bathroom.

Just a few more minutes..

I dug my phone out of my pocket as it buzzed.

It was a text from Erza. "5 minutes."

I smiled.

It was almost time.

* * *

I slid my pyjamas on, prepared for a good night's sleep next to my gorgeous boyfriend.

But that was not what I got when I walked out of my bathroom.

I didn't register the faces until they all screamed at me.

 _Everyone_ was here; Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Mira, Cana, Evergreen, Juvia, _everyone_ from the guild!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed.

I blushed, flashing Natsu a furious glance. "How'd you know? I didn't tell—"

"You didn't have to _tell_ us," Lisanna said excitedly.

"We already knew!" Mira added, earning a whole lot of fists pumping the air, and excited 'YEAH!'s.

They were all huddled together, in a big group.

Aside from Natsu.

He was standing aside from everyone else.

"Natsu?"

He stood up, a small smile on his lips. His pink hair seemed pinker, his sparkly eyes seemed sparklier, his _everything_ seemed more _everything._

"Luce," Natsu said as he approached me slowly. "You play such a huge roll in all of our lives. You have assisted Fairy Tail in its saddest times… and we can't thank you enough. Anyway. You may not have known this, but today is, well, your birthday. And you thought you could hide it. But I—we—knew."

I skimmed my eyes over the group. They all wore kind expressions and big grins.

"Lucy," Natsu said as he stopped in front of me. "My life has taken a dramatic turn since I met you. But… a turn for the better."

My eyes widened at his romantic words, and heat flew to my cheeks.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you. You have been by my side for as long as I can remember, and you have been one of the best team mates anyone could ever ask for. Well," he said, glancing at Gray. "better than Ice-Brain over there."

Gray scoffed. "Natsu, you bastard, continue."

Everyone giggled.

Natsu turned his attention back to me. "So, Luce…"

He slowly lowered one knee to the ground, reaching into his back pocket.

I froze.

"Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail," he said with a smirk. And from his pocket a dazzling ring emerged. The ring had silver diamonds all over it, and it glistened in the light. It was _beautiful._ "Would you do me the extraordinary honour of being my wife?"

A tear escaped from my eye as the situation struck me. Natsu Dragneel was _proposing_ to me.

I smiled as more tears dripped down my cheek. I nodded.

He beamed, sliding the ring onto my finger. I was still nodding as he pulled me into a hug.

I was still nodding and whispering _yes_ to him as the whole guild cheered.

I pulled away from him and kissed him.

I kissed him with everything I had. Because I loved him. Because he was _mine_ and _I was his._

When I pulled away, my guild was looking at me with loving eyes.

No, not my guild..

..My _family._

 ** _*-*-*THE END*-*-*_**

 **A/N:** So here I am, at 11pm.. writing a one-shot. Sorry if I went a bit OCC, it kinda just... flowed out, ya know? Anyway, be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed!

-Lilly


End file.
